New Players
by BloodyTink
Summary: Four friends are transported into their favorite TV show. Now they have to play the game or die trying.
1. Game On

Chapter 1 Game On

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How is everyone doing? First I would like to say Happy New Year! I can't believe it's 2017 already.**

 **This is my first Game of Thrones fan fic. After watching season six I got inspired to write this. Plus I noticed that there wasn't any OC stories that have fans appear in their favorite show. So I thought I would be one of the first.**

 **So far season six had become my favorite season! So much happened. If you hadn't watched season six yet don't read this part. It contains spoilers.**

 **-Jon Snow coming back from the dead (thank you god!),**

 **-Sansa and Jon reuniting (one of the very few happy moments on the show),**

 **-Bran coming back (I missed him),**

 **-Summer's death (not another direwolf) and Hodor dying (hold the door!),**

 **-Ramsay Bolton's death (Yes! He's finally dead! I haven't been this happy about a character's death on the show since Joffrey!),**

 **-Arya killing the Waif (I never liked her) and the Freys (they got what they deserved.) I love Arya! She's a little bad ass!**

 **-Cersei getting her revenge on everybody (I'm glad that the High Sparrow and his little followers are dead. I was sad about Margaery though. I liked her. And Loras. It was terrible what the sparrows did to him)**

 **-Bran finding out that Jon's mother was Lyanna Stark (and his father Rhaegar Targaryen. we know it's true)**

 **-Jon being named the King in the North (if they call him a second time I'm gonna be super pissed off)**

 **-Daenery's army sailing to Westeros (a lot of ships and a three dragons)**

 **Happy reading!**

Maeve Devine, a beautiful red head, was sitting in her living room watching TV. Sitting to her right on the couch was her best friend Kendra Greenwood, a blonde girl. And on her left was her other best friends Ryu Tanaka, a Japanese-American boy and Doyle Duffy, a transfer student from Ireland that moved to states a few years ago.

They all went to the same college and all in their early to mid 20's. Maeve and Kendra were studying to be a nurses. While Ryu and Doyle were studying in martial arts.

But despite their differences they all shared a love for Game of Thrones.

One day they were all sitting around outside the quad on campus at UCLA and Maeve was watching an episode of Game of Thrones on her ipad. Kendra, Doyle and Ryu were nearby and couldn't help but sneak a peek. One thing lead to another and that was the day they became friends.

That was five years ago.

They just got watching season six but they couldn't stop talking about it.

"Best season ever!" Maeve declared.

"I know right?" Kendra said.

"Holy shit man!" Ryu cried out.

"I can't believe the season is over already," Doyle pointed out.

"And now we have to wait," Kendra pointed out.

"Fuck man! Waiting sucks. Hey Maeve, can I grab a beer," Ryu asked his hostess.

"Sure. Help yourself," Maeve said.

Ryu got up and headed to the kitchen.

"What do you think is gonna happen next season? How is Bran going to tell Jon about his mother," Kendra asked curious.

"Beats me. But what if Bran crosses the Wall and it breaks? I mean, you saw what happened when the Night King touched him and the White Walkers got through the barrier," Doyle pointed out.

"Oh please don't mention that part. I still haven't gotten over what happened to Hordor," Maeve said sadly.

"I know right? Now every time I hear "hold the door" I'll always make me think about him," Ryu said entering the room.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be part of Game of Thrones," Kendra declared.

"Yeah, if you like all the war, murder, rape and nudity," Maeve said.

"I thought that's what we loved about the show," Doyle said.

"I do love it but I don't know if I could survive on it," Maeve said.

"Well, I would love to be part of the action," Ryu said.

He opened his beer but accidentally spills it all over the remote control.

"Ryu!" Maeve cried out.

She tries to clean up the mess with the napkins on the coffee table.

"Sorry! That was an accident," Ryu apologized.

Suddenly the remote starts glowing. Ryu quickly backs away. Doyle and Kendra jump off the couch. Well, continues to sit there with the glowing remote in her hands.

"What the hell," Doyle cried out.

"Why is it doing that," Kendra asked scared.

"I don't know!" Maeve answered, also scared.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and they were all gone.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

 **Winterfell**

Jon Snow was walking outside with his direwolf Ghost for company. Snow was falling down around him. Winter was finally was here. Just like his father predicted.

He needed to get out of the castle for a while.

Before he was just the bastard son of Ned Stark and now all the Northerners had named him the King of the North.

It was so overwhelming.

"Your Grace," a voice called out to him.

He turned to see Sir Davos walking toward him. Even though he was Stannis Baratheon's right hand man before his death, Sir Davos has proven himself to be a loyal and a good man. He was one of the few people Jon could really be himself with.

"What is it, Davos," Jon asked the Onion Knight.

"We found something," Davos explained.

"Found what," Jon asked confused.

"I think you should see for yourself," Davos said.

Without another word Jon followed Sir Davos back to the castle with Ghost trailing right behind. There was a crowd of people gathered around something in the middle of the courtyard.

"Make way," Davos ordered.

Soon everyone cleared a way for the King in the North.

Jon saw what everyone was looking at. There laying on the ground was a red head girl in her early 20's wearing the strangest clothes he's ever seen. Ghost goes up to the sleeping girl and starts to lick her face. Soon the girl was waking up.

"Ew! Get off!" she declared.

When she was Ghost's face she screams. She quickly gets up and looks around confused. Jon noticed how scared she was and orders everyone to get back.

"My lady? Are you all right?"

She doesn't answers. She keeps looking around as if she was trying to figure something out.

"My lady!

This time she turns toward Jon and her eyes widen with shock.

"Y-you're Jon Snow," she exclaimed.

"Yes," he answered.

Suddenly her head rolls back and begins to faint, but luckily catches her.

"Get the maester and tell him to meet me in the guest chambers," Jon tells Sir Davos.

"Yes, your Grace," Davos said.

As Jon carried the girl to the guest chambers he couldn't help but wonder where did she come from.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this story. It's just something I just thought about off the top of my head. I'm off to write some more.**


	2. Wolves, Lions and Pillow Fights

**Chapter 2 Wolves, Lions and Pillow Fights**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How is everyone? I just wanted to apologize for not updating like I should. You know I love to write my stories but life gets in the way and unfortunately that has to come first. I was going to post before the season finale but I figured I'm gonna need some time to recover after what happened.**

 **SEASON SEVEN FINALE WAS FREAKING AWESOME!**

 **OH MY GOD!**

 **My friends and I watched it together at a friend's house, where we pigged out on pizza, chips, soda and cupcakes. It was great! We had the best time. I'm lucky to have an awesome group of friends who like the same stuff that I do.**

 **I still can't believe season seven is already over. It went by so fast. But then again there was only seven episodes this season. And season eight (the last season) is only six episodes. Wow!**

 **So much happened.**

 **(If you haven't seen the season finale 7x07 The Dragon and The Wolf yet, don't read this part)**

 **1\. The big meeting at King's Landing at the Dragonpit: Jon, Dany, Tyrion, Jamie, Cersei, Davos, Thoen, Euron, Brienne, Jorah, Missandei,** **Varys,** **The Hound, The Mountain all in one spot. And all the little reunions: Tyrion and Bronn, Tyrion and Podrick, Brienne and the Hound, etc. Epic!**

 **2\. The wight almost killing Cersee. They should have let it. I don't care if the bitch is pregnant.**

 **3\. Littlefinger's death. Oh my god! I cheered when that happened. I've been waiting for this moment since season one. I loved how Sansa, Arya and Bran came together to take down Littlefinger and that it was Arya that slit his throat.** **That's my girl!** **And she used the same dagger that almost killed Bran. It was very poetic. Yup! Littlefinger's death is one of my favorite deaths on the show. It's right up there with Joffrey, Ramsay, Walder Frey and the entire House Frey. They all deserved to die.**

 **4\. Jaime leaving King's Landing and Cersei. THANK YOU! I knew Cersei wouldn't keep her word about her sending her army to the North to fight the White Walkers. Jaime finally sees his sister/lover for the monster that she truly is. I'm proud of him. In the beginning, I didn't like him after he pushed Bran from the window in the first episode. But these past few seasons he's shown that he's really trying to be a better man. And leaving Cersei's crazy ass is a big step.**

 **5\. Theon growing a pair. Well, metaphorically speaking. Like Jaime, I didn't like Theon in the beginning. But after what happened with Ramsay I felt sorry for the guy. When he saved Sansa back in Winterfell, I was proud of him. And after his talk with Jon and standing up to the other Iron Born soliders, I was really proud. I thought it was funny that the leader tried to knee him in the nuts but nothing happened. HA! He didn't know Theon didn't have. I hope Theon saves Yara. He owes it to his sister.**

 **6\. Bran and Sam figuring out Jon's real parentage. Ever since Bran came back he's been pretty much a robot and saying "I'm the three-eye raven. I see everything." Yet he actually looked surprised when Sam told him that he found the annulment for Rhaegar's first marriage. Then you see Bran go into the past and witnessing Lyanna and Rhaegar getting married. Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna or raped her. These two were in love.**

 **7\. Jon and Dany having hot boat sex. I don't care if they are aunt and nephew, I think they make a great couple. I ship these two hard core. Yay!**

 **8\. The Night King riding an undead Viserion, destroying the Wall and the Army of the Dead marching south. Oh my god! They destroyed the Wall! I was like, "you guys are totally fucked!"**

 **Thank you to NaiaLune, elsou, Spero. P, jzgonz24, thunder18, kvdsouza, Rebel725, mpowers045, waaaaaaa, Marching Toilets, thenordic5forever96, HannibalTheGreat, WhereOhWhereHasMySanityGone, Hime2700Tsuna, bethanydixonxx, RoxyMoxy7625, American Socialist, Miko 56, arapyanime, MajorKO, Tigerlily3574 for favorite/following my story.**

 **It has over 500 views.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Winterfell**

When Maeve opened her eyes she was confused.

What was she doing in bed?

Last thing she remembered was hanging out with her friends watching Game of Thrones and then... waking up in Winterfell and fainting in Jon Snow's arms!

Oh god!

Maeve tried to sit up but she let out a groan. She felt dizzy, like she just got off one of those carnival rides. Taking a deep breath and forced herself to sit up, dizziness be damned.

She looked around hopping this was some kind of weird dream.

But it wasn't.

This wasn't her room.

There was no pictures of her family and friends on the walls or her desk that had her laptop and school books on them. And she certainly wasn't sleeping in her bed with her blue polka dot bed sheets keeping her warm.

Instead her body was covered in furs. The room was she was in was something out of a the middle ages with stones walls and a fireplace.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and an servant boy around 13-years-old with shaggy brown hair opens it.

"Hello, my lady. It's good you are finally awake," he bowed.

"Who are you," Maeve asked confused.

"Wallace. King Jon and Lady Sansa asked me to see if you are awake and to escort you to the Great Hall."

 _Oh boy!_

"Um, all right."

Maeve tried to get up but was having trouble. Wallace goes to her side and helps her out of bed.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome, Lady..."

"Maeve."

"Lady Maeve," Wallace nodded.

She followed Wallace as he escorted her to the Great Hall.

Maeve couldn't believe she was really in Winterfell!

She felt her body shiver as she felt the cold air hit her face as they walked passed a couple of open windows.

 _Whoa! It's really cold here!_

It was good thing she was wearing jeans and a hoody but even that wasn't enough keep her warm.

Seriously, how do people in the North survive like this?

Finally they reached the Great Hall. As soon as they entered the room everyone stopped talking and all eyes to turned to her.

Maeve looked at all the people in the room

All the Northern Lords. The Knight of the Vale. The Wildlings.

And there sitting at the high table looking out on everyone was Jon Snow, the King in the North.

Sitting on his left was Ser Davos, his trusted advisor.

On his right there was his sister, Sansa Stark. And sitting on her right was Brienne of Tarth, her personal bodyguard.

Wow!

She couldn't believe they were all real.

"My king. I've brought our guest as you requested," Wallace said.

"Thank you, Wallace. You can go now," Jon said.

Wallace bowed to Jon and then to Maeve before leaving the Great Hall.

"Please come forward, my lady." Jon called to her.

Maeve nervously made her toward the front. Everyone's eyes were still on her but she tried to ignore them. When she stood in front of Jon Snow she suddenly felt very small, like a little ant.

"What is your name," Jon asked.

"Maeve Devine, your grace." Maeve nervously replied.

"Where are you from Lady Maeve," Sansa asked.

"Um...somewhere far from here..." she started to explain.

"She's a witch!" one of the Northern Lords yelled.

"She appeared in a bright light. Everyone in a courtyard saw it!" a random soldier declared.

Soon everyone was in room was yelling that she was a witch and that she should be burned at the stake.

 _Holy shit! They're going to kill me!_

"SILENCE!" Jon commanded.

As soon as Jon spoke everyone listened. He turned his attention back to her.

"Lady Maeve, please answer the question. Truthfully. You have my word that no harm will come to you," he promised.

If there's one thing that Maeve has learned these past six season watching Game of Thrones was that Jon Snow was one of the very few good and honest characters on the show. So if he said no harm will come to her, she believed him.

"As I said before I'm not from here. My home is literally in a far off place. You wouldn't know it. I honestly don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember was being with my friends and now I'm here, only I don't know why," Maeve explained.

It wasn't the greatest explanation in the world but it was honest and straight to the point.

She prayed to God, the Old Gods, the Seven, or whoever that was listening that they would believe her.

Finally Jon spoke, "I believe you speak the truth, Lady Maeve."

Maeve let out a sigh of relief.

"However, you are still a stranger here and have yet to earn our trust. As long as you are staying here, you will earn your keep like everyone else. Do you have any useful skills that you can provide for us?"

"Yes! Back home, I was training to be a...healer," she declared.

Jon looked to Davos for his input.

"Another healer would come in handy," Davos pointed out.

Then Jon turned to Sansa.

"Can you heal the wounded? Fix broken bones," Sansa asked her.

"Yes, my lady. And whatever I don't know I can learn. I'm a fast learner."

Sansa nodded to her brother.

"Very well. For now you will our healer and assist Maester Wolkan in his studies and whatever he needs," Jon announced.

"You will also have your own personal bodyguard," Sansa added.

Sansa whispers something in Brienne's ear.

Brienne nods and calls out "Podrick!"

Soon Brienne's squire, Podrick Payne, comes forward.

"This is Podrick. My squire. When he is not training or performing his other duties, he will be your protector," Brienne explained.

Podrick turned to Maeve and bowed.

"My lady," he said.

"Ser Podrick," she smiled.

Maeve turned to Jon and Sansa and bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness, King Jon and Lady Sansa."

"You must be tired. Podrick will walk you back to your room. I will have servants to send you food and some new clothes. The clothes you have on won't be enough. For Winter is Coming," Jon explained.

Maeve smiled as Jon said the Stark's motto.

As Podrick walked Maeve back to her room she saw Littlefinger in the corner of her eye, watching her.

 _Oh fuck! The creeper is staring at me. I wonder if Kendra, Doyle and Ryu are here too._

 **King's Landing**

Jaime Lannister was sound asleep in bed when he heard a loud knocking at his bedroom door.

He groaned as he tried to ignore whoever it was but then he heard Bronn's voice at the other end.

 _"Wake up, you lazy fuck!"_

Jaime didn't answer. He just rolled over and hugged his pillow or so he thought. When he gave his so-called pillow a squeeze that was a low moan. He opened his eyes and laying beside him was a young blonde girl he's never seen before.

Who the fuck is this, he thought.

Suddenly, an impatient Bronn comes barging in.

"Look, I don't have all day, you cunt! So get up..." Bronn trailed off when he sees Jaime in bed with some blonde girl.

Bronn gives Jaime a mischievous look.

"I didn't know you had company," he winked at the Kingslayer.

"It's not what it looks like," Jaime began.

"Oh! So you're _not_ in bed with a beautiful young girl and squeezing her tit while she sleeps," Bronn pointed out.

Jaime realized that his left hand was indeed on the young woman's breast. Before he could pull his hand away the girl's eyes began to open. When she saw Jaime's face she screamed and quickly sat up.

"My lady..." Jaime began but was cut off with a pillow to the face.

He tried to speak but the girl kept hitting him over the head with a pillow. Bronn just stood there and laughed at the scene in front of him.

Jaime Lannister, the fucking Kingslayer, was getting pummeled by a girl with a pillow!

Jaime managed to push the girl away and she ended up falling off the bed. She quickly got up and backed away from Jaime and Bronn while still holding the pillow in front of her like a shield.

Finally the girl spoke, "What the fuck is going on?"

Jaime carefully got out of bed and slowly moved toward her. When she saw what he was doing, she took a step back.

"Please, my lady. I won't harm you," Jaime assured her.

She looks so scared and confused.

"This is not happening. This is _not_ happening! Jaime fucking Lannister and Bronn are not in the same room as me. I'm just gonna close my eyes. And when I open them, they'll be gone," she says to herself.

She shuts her eyes for a moment and when she opens them, but she groans.

"Fuck! You're still here!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly the door opens and a dark haired handmaiden comes in.

"Sir Jaime, the Queen wishes to see you," the girl says.

"Tell her I'll be with there shortly," he tells her.

The girl nods her head.

She notices the blonde girl for the first time and looks at Jaime questionable.

"Who is this," she asked.

"Oh! Yes...this is... my new handmaiden" Jaime explained.

"I was not aware you requested one. The Queen never mentioned it," the girl said.

Jaime told the girl that everything was fine and that he'll speak with the queen. The girl takes one last look at the Jaime and Kendra before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Kendra walked up to him and hit him in the head with her pillow again.

She looked at him with anger and disbelief.

"Your handmaiden? Are you fucking kidding me," Kendra yelled.

"Stop hitting me!" Jaime declared, finally taking the pillow away from her.

"My lady..."

"My name is Kendra! Kendra Greenwood. And I'm no lady," she pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that," Bronn looking at her from head to toe.

Kendra looked at Bronn annoyed.

"Don't make me hurt you," Kendra warned him.

Bronn wasn't offended, but rather intrigued. The girl had spunk. He liked that.

Jaime had just about enough.

"With all due respect but you were the one in _my_ bed! And if I didn't say anything to that servant girl, she would have told my sister the worst and you would be dead. So a little gratitude would be nice," Jaime snapped.

Kendra considered what he said and slowly took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But you have to understand I don't know what's going on. One minute I was with my friends and the next I wake up in bed with a man whose grabbing my boob. Which reminds me," she smacks Jaime's upside his head.

Bronn laughs.

Kendra walked over to Bronn smacked him over the head too.

"Fuck!" he cried.

"I warned you," she glared at him.

Instead of being mad, Bronn just smiled.

"I like it rough," he winked.

Despite herself Kendra couldn't help but smile a little.

"So do I."

Jaime rolled his eyes.

 _Oh great! Bronn was flirting with the strange girl._

"Would you mind leaving the room so I can change," Jaime asked.

Before Kendra can say anything Bronn gently took her by the arm and they left the room.

When they were outside she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," she warned him.

"You really do have some fight in you. I like that," he smirked.

Once again Kendra couldn't help but smile.

Bronn was always one of her favorite characters on the show. He was funny and brutally honest.

"So, how does a strange girl end up in the Kingslayer's bed," Bronn asked curious.

"It was an...accident," Kendra replied.

He raised his eyebrow.

"A happy accident from the look of things. When I saw you two in bed together I thought..."

"I'm not a whore," she declared.

"I was going to say you looked cozy," Bronn smirked.

"Sure you were," she rolled her eyes.

"But seriously girl. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kendra wasn't sure how to answer that.

Suddenly Jaime appeared fully dressed in his armor, like a real knight.

"Come with me Lady Kendra. We're going to meet my sister," he told her.

Kendra's face went pale.

"Fuck that!"

Jaime stared at as if she's gone mad and Bronn couldn't help but chuckle.

"If your going to be my handmaiden, you must have the queen's approval," Jaime explained.

"I don't want to be your stupid handmaiden! This is all a big mistake. I'm not suppose to be here. I just want to go home," Kendra pleaded.

"Where is home, exactly?"

Kendra opened her mouth but couldn't find the words.

How can she explain to these guys that she was another world and they were characters from a TV show and series of books?

"It seems you don't have a lot of options. People are going to ask how you got into the Red Keep. My sister will think the worst and assume you are a spy for one of her enemies and have you tortured and killed. From what I've seen you are clearly not a spy, just a very strange girl that has lost her way. So saying you are my handmaiden is the best way to keep you safe. I'm only trying to help."

Despite Jaime being irritating and unintentionally copping a feel while she slept, he was right.

She didn't have much a choice. She was stuck here until she could find a way out of this god awful city and find her friends.

It was a long shot but her gut was telling her that Maeve, Ryu and Doyle were somewhere in the Seven Kingdoms. She just hoped they were okay.

"All right," she nodded.

Kendra followed Jaime down the long hallway. She looked over her shoulder to see Bronn still standing where they were moments ago. She envied him. At least he didn't have to deal with the crazy ass queen.

 _Oh god, help me!_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Did you like the new chapter? Maeve meeting Jon and Sansa in Winterfell. Kendra beating up Jaime with a pillow. That was fun! LOL!**

 **In the next chapter, you'll find out what happened to Ryu and Doyle.**

 **Favorite moments in season seven:**

 **1\. Arya wore Walder Frey's face and poison all the male family members. I loved when she said, "Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe," and "When people ask you what happened here tell them, the North remembers. Tell them winter came for House Frey." It was a great way to start the new season. She's such a bad ass! (7x01 Dragonstone)**

 **2\. Arya little reunion with Hot Pot and Nymeria. Hot Pot is a sweet guy. And I almost cried when I saw Nymeria. She's alive! I was sad that she didn't go with Arya back to Winterfell. But I understood. (7x02 Stormborn)**

 **3\. Jon and Dany meeting each other for the first time. I've been waiting for this moment for years! (7x03 The Queen's Justice)**

 **4\. Lady Olenna told Jaime that she was the one that poisoned Joffrey before she died. Even though the Lannisters took High Garden Lady Olenna was the true winner. She went down fighting. I'm gonna miss the Queen of Thrones. (7x03 The Queen's Justice)**

 **5\. Arya and Brienne sparring at Winterfell. Too bad ass chicks sparring and they are both evenly matched. They are both that good. (7x04 The Spoils of War)**

 **6\. There's the big battle scene, where Dany attacked Jaime and Bronn's soldiers with the Dothraki and Drogon. I remember seeing the Dothraki charging the Lannister army and I was thinking "you're fucked!" and then Dany came flying in with Drogon and I was like "now you're really fucked!" Cersei actually got lucky the first few episodes. It was about time Dany started kicking some ass. (7x04 The Spoils of War)**

 **7\. Drogon meeting Jon and letting Jon pet him. This scene was major! Drogon doesn't let anyone touch him, only Dany. And the fact that he let Jon near him, he must sense that he has dragon blood in him. Proof that Jon is a Targaryen. (7x05 Eastwatch)**

 **8\. I was so happy that Gendry came back! Like Davos and the other fans, I thought Gendry would still be rowing. LOL! It was also nice seeing Gendry bonding with Jon, since they are both bastards sons and their fathers with best friends. (7x05 Eastwatch)**

 **9\. Sam finally leaving the Citadel with Gilly and Little Sam. Thank you! Sam didn't belong with those pompous old bastards. These guys are suppose to be the smartest in Westeros but they are so small minded. They have all these books and knowledge and yet, they do nothing! I'm glad before Sam left he stole some of the old books. If those old timers weren't going to use them, he would. (7x05 Eastwatch)**

 **10\. Tormund trying to be friends with the Hound. These two are so funny together (7x06 Beyond the Wall).**

 **11\. Jon and his company fighting the White Walkers and Dany shows up with her dragons and saves them. I hated the part where the Night King killed Viserion though. I honestly felt my Game of Thrones heart break. (7x06 Beyond the Wall)**

 **12\. Dany and Jon having that tender moment on the ship. I remember the look on her face when she saw his scars. She realized that the "dagger to the heart" speech was exaggerating. I loved the part where they held hands and Jon called her "Dany" and than "My Queen." Even though they are aunt and nephew I still ship them. They are way better than Jaime and Cersei. (7x06 Beyond the Wall)**

 **I'm off to write the next chapter.**


End file.
